Dr. Phillips is a clinician-researcher dedicated to patient-oriented research. He directs the Harvard Faculty Development and Fellowship Program in Complementary and Alternative Medicine, which is supported by a T32 Institutional Training Grant from the NIH National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine. Dr. Phillips has a long history of successful mentorship. He has mentored 29 trainees, nearly all of whom are productive clinical researchers. In recognition of his talents, he was awarded the prestigious A. Clifford Barger Award and Excellence in Mentorship at Harvard Medical School. Currently, he mentors the work of trainees in complementary and alternative medicine (CAM). His career objective is to become a leading academic investigator in CAM, and to direct an exemplary CAM research training program. He proposes specific training for himself in CAM practice, including attending educational programs on homeopathy, mindfulness-based stress reduction, and botanical medicine. Dr. Phillips directs a well-funded research program in the Center for Alternative Medicine Research at Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center. He proposes to use the funded research program in the Center, and the Fellowship Program to provide comprehensive research training for young investigators to perform patient-oriented CAM research, and to prepare these trainees for careers as independent investigators. The Fellowship Program provides advanced courses in research methods, and clinical CAM experiences. Dr. Phillips provides research mentorship and helps fellows to develop and complete research projects. Ongoing funded research projects described in this proposal include clinical trials as well as descriptive epidemiologic studies. Fellows are given opportunities to become involved in ongoing projects that match their interests and to develop their own CAM research. Pilot randomized controlled trials on Tai Chi, magnet therapy, and chiropractic being performed by current fellows are described in this proposal as examples fo the types of projects Dr. Phillips' fellows will conceptualize, develop, implement, analyze and publish with his mentorship.